


Hold Me (One Last Time)

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: “Josie.” Penelope’s surprise whisper when she opens the door makes Josie’s heart feel like it beats again. Her lower lip starts to tremble and Penelope’s eyes soften.There’s so much they need to talk about, the kissing, the ‘I hate you’ but for now, Penelope wants nothing but to wrap her arms around Josie.





	Hold Me (One Last Time)

She wonders aimlessly along the hallway, her footsteps echoing between the walls. Tears slowly roll down her cheeks and she can’t do anything to stop them. She feels numb, to the point of breaking that she never experienced before. Her palms feel warm as magic cruses through her veins and she wants to scream because she knows the reason why.

She finally felt like she belonged. Like she had somebody that was exactly like her. Jo was that somebody. Lizzie is exactly like Caroline, both on the outside as well as on the inside. She loves Caroline but Josie always felt like she was missing something.

But she’s gone.

So, she just keeps walking, eyes hollow as she rounds the corner and suddenly stops at a familiar door. Her mouth slightly opens as she stares at the surface.

She hadn’t been inside that room for months now. Avoiding it with everything she had. It was almost funny, how she went from spending every night tucked under the blankets, feeling safe in her arms to wanting to shutter at the mere sight of it.

But after the day she had, she longed for _her_ touch.

“Josie.” Penelope’s surprise whisper when she opens the door makes Josie’s heart feel like it beats again. Her lower lip starts to tremble and Penelope’s eyes soften.

There’s so much they need to talk about, the kissing, the ‘I hate you’ but for now, Penelope wants nothing but to wrap her arms around Josie.

Penelope grabs her hand and pulls her inside, closing the door behind her and suddenly they are alone.

“I’m sorry.” Josie mumbles quietly as her hand wipes a tear away. “I don’t know why I came here.”

Penelope sighs. “What’s wrong?”

Josie swallows before she shakes her head violently. She can’t talk about it because that it becomes real. And she’s not ready for that.

Penelope looks at her like she used to and understands. Her fingers wrap around Josie’s and guides her to her bed before she walks quickly to her drawer and starts to go through the shelves.

Josie sits down and looks around the small space. The stuffed lion that Penelope keeps tugged away beside her pillow, the small black picture frame of her Mom on the bedside table, the green lava lamp that M.G. gave her when she first moved in.

So much has happened inside these walls, the good and bad and Josie remembers everything.

Penelope returns and holds out her arm. Josie’s eyes water at the sight of the familiar green t-shirt that she always stole from Penelope when they were dating and clutches the material to her chest. Penelope helps her out of her clothes and pulls the t-shirt over Josie’s head before laying down on the bed and opens her arms. Josie sniffles as she falls into them and the tears starts to fall again.

“Shh…it’s okay. I’m here.” Penelope whispers as her arms tighten around Josie, wanting nothing more than to take her pain away.

“I feel so stupid.” Josie sniffles and Penelope shakes her head. “She’s not really my Mom. She hasn’t been here for 16 years. Why do I miss her?” Her voice breaks and Penelope closes her eyes.

Her fingers softly run through Josie’s brown locks. “Oh, Jo Jo, you’re not stupid. It’s okay to miss her. You’ve always wondered about her.”

Penelope recalls all those late nights where they would lay in the darkness and just talk. About everything, opening up to each other like they’ve never done with anybody else. Penelope would talk about her father and Josie would talk about Lizzie and on special nights when Josie would feel practically vulnerable, she would open up about the mother that she’s never had. Wondering how she would look like now, how she would talk? If she was anything like her.

Josie’s face crumbles as she buries her head into Penelope’s neck, her fingertips clutching her shirt like her life depends on it. Penelope’s heart breaks as Josie starts to sob painfully and she can’t do anything but hold her like her life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
